MeANT To Be?
by Nutella Pandas
Summary: My take on a scene from MeANT To Be? FOLIVE.


**Oh my gosh.**

**MeANT To Be was so good! **

**But there's one scene in particular that I really would like to re-write. **

**So here it goes!**

**((I do not own ANT Farm))**

* * *

"I'm trying to turn you into Chyna!" Fletcher exclaimed.

Olive was taken back. "I knew you were still in love with her!" She said to him, angrily and pulled off the wig.

Chyna shrugged. "Well can you blame him?" He's not going to just wake up one day and get over-"

"NO." Fletcher said, with his eyes not leaving Olive. "She means **_nothing_ **to **_me_**."

He then began moving towards Olive, causing her to start backing away from him.

"I figured you were testing me," he began, "so I gave you a taste of your medicine!" Fletcher stepped even closer to her, until his face was only a few inches away from her face.

Olive began moving her arms around in exasperation. As she waved her arms around, she puzzling responded, "Well according to the american college of-"

She found herself being cut off by Fletcher as he put his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her _hard_ on the lips.

Olive, with Fletcher's lips on hers, dropped her arms down and tried to push Fletcher away. She was bubbling with anger because Fletcher had tried to get her back and because he cut her off. She kept trying to push him away, but instead, Fletcher grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Olive sighed and stopped trying to push Fletcher away; giving into the kiss her boyfriend was giving her. She then places her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss as she closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, Chyna fake coughed. "Ahem," she said, and the pair didn't even move.

"Um guys?" Chyna questioned. They still didn't move. "GUYS!" She screamed and the two jumped, pulling away from the kiss.

"S-sorry!" Olive apologized to Chyna as Fletcher locked his hand with Olive's.

Chyna smiled at them, giggling. "I didn't mean to stop that cute little kissing session, but I was afraid you guys would run out of air." Her smile widened. "Anyways, I'm going to go purchase a ticket for the next student lottery!" She announced, walked to the roomevator and left the two.

Olive then glared at Fletcher, angrily. She pulled her hand away from his and went face to face with him.

"How dare you trick me into thinking that you still liked Chyna!" She screamed at him.

"I-"

"Also, I am so mad at you for interrupting me too!"

Fletcher sighed. "I'm sorry Olive. I was just so mad that I was being manipulated, especially since it was by you, so I just wanted to get you back for it, to make it even. And I sincerely apologize Olive, for interrupting you too. Will you forgive me?"

Olive smiled. "Ugh, I can't stay mad at you!" She said, and pulled him into a hug. "And I sort of liked that interruption you had given me."

He smirked at her as they separated from the hug. "_Sort of_ liked? Are you sure you only _sort of_ liked it?"

She groaned. "Fine, you got me." Fletcher's smirked widened. "I really _really_ liked your interruption."_  
_

"Then that means I get another kiss," he said.

Olive gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hmm, that was not fully satisfying though." Fletcher admitted. "I was thinking of an even better way of kissing."

He began leaning in, but Olive stopped him were her hand infront his face.

"You want another kiss?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay," she said and kissed him on his other cheek.

Now it was Fletcher's turn to groan. "You know that's not what I had in mind."

"Oh, it wasn't?" She said, teasing him.

He frowned. "No, it wasn't." He confirmed.

Olive gave him a teasing smile. "Well, if you want the kiss you had in mind, you have to catch me first."

"What do you mean by catch you?"

"Catch me," she simply said and ran off.

He grinned. "So that's what you meant." And chased after her.

Fletcher ran into the roomevator, just as Olive had done, and scanned the area.

"Olive? Where are you?" He questioned, and got no response. "Ugh, I really wanted that kiss!" He exclaimed and ran off into another one of Z-Tech's rooms.

Olive, hiding behind one of the couches, got up from her crouching position and went to the panel, moving the roomevator so that it would go to her room.

When the roomevator reached her room, she walked in and saw Fletcher standing there.

"I knew you would come here." He said to her, grinning.

"You got me," Olive said, laughing.

"Yup! Now where's that kiss you mentioned?"

"On second thought," she grinned back at him. "You haven't gotten me yet," she said and ran back into the roomevator.

Fletcher groaned and followed her in.

"Hmm, if I were Olive, where would I be hiding?" He thought about it. "The library? No. The main entrance? Doubt it."

He began scanning the room, and saw blonde hair peeking out from behind one of the couches.

"There she is," he said to himself, and slowly walked towards the couch.

"Found you!" He exclaimed and Olive screamed from surprise.

"Yea, you did. You also scared me by the way." She stood up. "Well, I'm going to go get my bag and we can go see that movie we talked about seeing."

She began to walk away, but he pulled her arm back.

"Wait a minute," He said and faced her. "Where's my kiss?"

She smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

Before she could pull away however, he grabbed his girlfriend's waist, and pulled her closer to him, just like he had done before. Olive immediately stopped trying to pull away and let herself remain kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

**Boom!**

**Finished lol.**

**Folive are reeeaaaal cutie patooties. **

**Review?**

**Please?**

**Thank you.**

**Also.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Byeeeee!**


End file.
